This invention relates to a midget endoscope and more particularly to an otoscope which can be inserted into the middle ear and carry out the safe and reliable observation of the middle ear.
The otoscope which is put into the middle ear through a small hole previously formed in the eardrum is generally of the rigit type. Therefore, the conventional otoscope is of the side-viewing type. However, the otoscope of the side-viewing type can not observe an object lying ahead in the axial direction and consequently is conducted unguidedly to the eardrum through the external auditory meatus and then to the middle ear through the eardrum. Therefore, the prior art otoscope has the serious drawbacks that unless the otoscope is inserted into the middle ear extremely carefully, the distal end of the otoscope will undesirably broaden a small hole opened in the eardrum or damage the inner wall of the middle ear.